


Of Androids and Discord

by hannipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannipple/pseuds/hannipple
Summary: While he's supposed to be working on a case, Connor gets caught chatting on Discord.





	Of Androids and Discord

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely terrible!!!!!!!!!! im sorry!

Date  
July 30, 2039  
Time  
PM 12:24:06

Summer was sweltering. The central air inside the police department was turned up as high as it could possibly go and people still had fans at their desks. Hank had his sleeves rolled up all the way to his upper arms. Sweat streaked down his face and dropped onto his hands as he typed on the keyboard of his terminal. They had gotten a case earlier that was proving very tricky. As far as he could tell, everyone was in the same boat as him except....Connor.   
Connor was currently sat at the desk across from his playing on Hank's phone. Wait. When had he swiped his phone from his desk? 

"Connor, what the hell are you doin'?", he demanded.   
Connor looked up and if Hank didn't know any better, that was a look of guilt.

"I'm researching for the case, Lieutenant.", he replied simply. Hank didn't believe that for a second. He told Connor as much with the raised eyebrow he gave him.  
"Research, huh? You have a perfectly good terminal right on your desk. Why don't you use that?"

Connor hesitated. Hank scoffed and stood to walk over to his side of their desks. Connor looked down at the phone again in shame. Hank snatched the phone from his hands and squinted his eyes at the screen. 

"Discord? This shit's still around?", he asked incredulously. 

Connor looked up at him. "Yes," he said, "You've heard of it?"  
"Well yeah, this was around when I was younger. I used to talk to my friends in the department all the time." Hank looked at his phone fondly and chuckled. "God the memes we used to show each other."

Connor titled his head to the side. "I've been talking to people in a few different chatrooms on a server called 'Bryan Dechart.' I believe he's an actor."  
"Hmph. Never heard of him.", Hank replied. Connor grabbed Hank's phone back from him.  
"They all refer to me as 'Connor Bot.' I find it....pleasant talking with them. They always ask me how I'm doing and make sure my stress levels aren't critical." 

Hank watched as a smile spread across Connor's face. A smile of his own threatened to make an appearance, but he scoffed and went back around to sit at his desk.

"Yeah, well just make sure it doesn't interfere with the case too much.", he grumbled.  
"Of course, Lieutenant.", Connor replied, not even looking up from the phone.


End file.
